


Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome

by shikaro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little fluff too, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closeted Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a little bit of plot at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikaro/pseuds/shikaro
Summary: the one where Dean comes untouched for the first timeor the one where they meet at a bar
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank TobytheWise for believing in me and telling me I should write again. You are awesome!!!! *hugs you* 
> 
> If you didn´t already read their awesome fanfics, you really should!!!
> 
> So, anyways. This is my first Destiel fic and I really hope you guys like it. Feedback is appreciated.

Dean saw him at the bar at first. This good looking, dark haired guy. Handsome. Exactly his type. Not that he´d ever tell anyone that he likes guys. He´s still in the closet. But that definitely has to change. 

He walks up to mister tall, dark and handsome.  
“hey there” he says. The guy turns around and Dean is met with the brightest blue eyes he´s ever seen.   
“hello” the guy says with a deep, raspy voice that sends shivers down his spine.  
“what are you looking for? A guy as handsome as you, I bet you´re looking for a good time” he says with all the confidence he has. The guy just smirks at him. Looking him up and down.  
“depends if you´re my good time” he replies with a wink. Dean turns pink at that.   
“I´d love to be” he says and then “would you like a drink first?”   
“nah, I´d like to go, actually, had enough to drink. What about you?” and again he´s looking Dean up and down. Dean just thinks fuck it and says  
“then let´s go, handsome”.

They leave the bar together. 

Dean just closed the door behind him when "blue eyes" is on him, kissing him senseless. His lips are everywhere, sucking down Dean´s neck. He´s panting when he says  
“I don´t even know your name”.   
“Castiel” he says, panting as well.   
“My name´s Dean” he chokes as Castiel begins to suck a bruise into his neck.   
“Hello Dean” Castiel says with that fucking deep voice of his and Dean shivers.  
“Hey Cas” he pants as Cas smirks into his neck.  
“I like that version of my name, especially on your lips...” he says and kisses Dean again.   
“God, Cas, let´s move this to my bedroom, please!” Dean pleads.   
“As you wish, Dean” Cas says and drags him toward the bedroom.  
They lose their clothing on the way. 

Dean lands on the bed with Cas on top of him.   
“how do you wanna do this Dean?” Cas asks as he´s kissing down Dean´s neck.   
He needs a moment to answer, because sure he´d had sex with guys, but that was a long time ago. Is he comfortable enough with Cas to let him top? The way he´s looking at Dean, with such curiosity and kindness, he makes up his mind way faster than he would have thought. 

“I want you to fuck me Cas” he answers honestly.   
Cas just smirks at him and then he´s back to business. Sucking bruises along his way to Dean´s nipples. When he gets there he´s sucking them gently and when Dean inhales sharply he nibbles at one a bit harder. Flicking the other with his finger. Dean arches his back into the touch. His nipples were always sensitive, but the way Cas is sucking on them drives him wild. He´s already leaking by the time Cas is finished with them. He kisses a trail down his abdomen toward where Dean needs him the most, but instead of swallowing him down, Cas just teases him that bit more. Biting his hipbones and tortuously slow moving toward his dick. When Cas finally swallows him down he´s seeing stars.

“Fuck! Cas!!!” he screams.   
Cas just hums around his girth and swallows him even deeper. He´s massaging him with his tongue just the right way that Dean is already dangerously close to coming. How embarrassing. He tries to think about other things but that´s not really working with the way that Cas is going to town on him. Within seconds he´s trying to shove Cas away from his cock but he doesn´t budge.   
“God, Cas, if you don´t stop I´m gonna come” he says but is only met with a dark gaze and a hum.  
Cas is sucking even more on him, hollowing his cheeks. And that´s it for Dean, he´s coming with a choked of scream, right down Cas throat. The other man swallows everything down that Dean has to give. Licking him clean, he pops off his cock. 

“hmmm, delicious....” he says with a smirk.   
“fuck, that wasn´t what I´d planned. But I´m definitely not complaining dude” Dean says breathless. Cas is smiling at him.   
“What?” Dean asks.  
“I´m definitely not done with you yet, Dean”   
“Fuck” Dean whimpers.  
That makes Cas grin even more. Without wasting any time he flips Dean over onto his stomach and spreads his cheeks. Diving right in, he licks a stripe from his balls to his hole. 

“Oh my god” Dean whimpers again, louder this time.

Cas, encouraged by the sound Dean´s making, teases him relentlessly. After a few minutes of just licking Dean´s hole he asks “Where´s the lube Dean?”

“Bedside drawer” he shakily answers. 

He´s on the brink of coming again. How is that even possible? He´s not eighteen anymore but Cas somehow knows all his buttons. And since when is he so fucking sensitive? The sheet under him is already soaked. Anticipation rises as Cas kneels between his legs again. Hearing the bottle of lube opening, he shivers.

“Relax Dean, I´ve got you” Cas says soothingly. 

And that´s exactly what Dean does. Not that Dean can see it but Cas is grinning to himself. Interesting. He lubes up his fingers and then he´s licking Dean´s hole again. Sucking on it has Dean gasping. Cas starts slowly with one finger. When he feels Dean relax around it, he slowly starts to shove in a second one. A few minutes later and he´s three fingers deep. 

“God, Dean, you open up so nicely for me” Cas says with awe in his voice. Dean just whimpers again. 

“Cas....just fuck me already!” Dean pleads. 

And how could Cas deny him that? Without another word he puts on a condom and slicks up his cock. He positions himself and slowly pushes in. All the way till he bottoms out. Both groaning at the same time. 

“Dean, you´re so fucking tight” Cas moans.  
“Fuck, Cas, you´re so fucking big” Dean moans at the same time and then they just chuckle. 

After a few minutes of adjusting, Dean says, “move, please”. And so Cas does. He slowly pulls out all the way until only his head is still in. Then he´s thrusting back in, eliciting moans from both of them. He picks up his speed after that. Pounding into Dean over and over again. After a while he pulls Dean´s hips up, then his torso and puts his arms around his chest. Holding him tight he fucks into him again. Dean leans his head back on Cas shoulder, panting and moaning. A whimpering mess. Cas is hitting his prostate with every thrust now. Kissing Dean´s neck, he asks “are you close baby?”

“yes!” he pants. Gosh, that fucking pet name… Then he´s turning his head to kiss Cas. He´s still pounding into him when Dean tries to grab his own cock. 

“nuh uh, Dean. You´re going to come just on my cock or you´re not coming at all” Cas pants into his ear. His voice rough. Dean just whimpers again. What is it about Cas that makes him such a whimpering mess? He never did that. 

He nods and then Cas is nipping on his neck. “Good boy, now come for me baby” Cas demands with his gruff voice and that´s it for Dean. He comes all over the sheets and his belly with Cas´ name on his lips. Cas fucks him right through it, coming shortly after. 

They collapse onto the bed, beside each other, panting.   
“I´ve never come untouched” Dean says with awe in his voice.   
“Hmmm does that mean it was good?” Cas asks, smirking.   
“Not just good, awesome. I think I´m gonna keep you” he jokes. Instantly Cas freezes.   
“You ok Cas? That was a joke, you know?” he says uncertain.   
“Oh, ok. I think I need to go now. But that was fun. Thank you Dean” he says and gets up to dress.  
“Cas?” Deas whispers.  
“Yes, Dean?” Cas asks, turning towards him.   
“Did I do something wrong? Why don´t you stay?” Dean asks with a voice so small it makes Cas chest ache.   
“You did nothing wrong Dean. I just assumed that it was only sex to you, nothing more. So why stay the night, right?” Cas asks unsure. Dean grimaces at that.   
“Well, I.... I don´t think I want that. Just sex.... you know?” he whispers.   
“Then tell me what you want Dean” Cas says and kneels on the bed again.   
“Just you, here, with me” Dean says and lies back against the pillows. Smirking, Cas closes the gap between them and lies beside him. Snuggling into his side.   
“Like that?” Cas asks and kisses his forehead.   
“Exactly like that” Dean smirks and kisses his lips.


End file.
